Noite de Verao
by Azeituna
Summary: Sunrei esta desiludida. Shiryu a deijou mas June vai fazer ela perceber que ainda e tempo de amar. [Yuri Sunrei x June]


Disclaimer: Nada me pertece. agradecimento especial a Morgan Le Fay por corregir minha fincs

Pairing: June x Shunrei

Advertencia: Yuri, songfic, relação entre duas mulheres.

June? Sunrei? Juntas? Pois e minha mente doente resolveu fazer un Yuri de saint seiya desde que as vi pensei ''essas dois ficam lindas juntas''. A musica e de Jarabe de Palo. ''Romeu e Julieta nao eram desse planeta''.

* * *

Noite de verão

June soltou os longos cabelos loiros e balançou-os. Eram muito longos e chegavam até o final das suas costas.

-Hoje quero esquecer o mundo! -Gritou alto e depois riu.

Essa noite ela queria esquecer todas suas responsabilidades, ir beber alguma coisa, dançar e ver se alguma garota queria lhe acompanhar. Tirou as roupas de treinamento e foi tomar um banho. A água estava fria, mas ela gostava assim. Saiu do banho dez minutos depois e se cobriu com uma toalha, e fazendo investigações em seu guarda roupa achou uma blusa preta e uma saia longa e branca, com uma abertura no lado. Vestiu-se rapidamente, estava pronta para uma noite de diversão. Foi se ver no espelho, tirou a máscara. Era linda. Tinha a face das musas que inspiraram os renascentistas. Uns lábios que pareciam feitos de pele de pêssego, olhos azuis piscina. Sorriu, com os dentes brancos como leite.

Detestava a máscara. Felizmente, poderia tirá-la porque iria ao ''Gynecée'' o clube das amazonas. Uma espécie de boate onde as guerreiras podiam se divertir e tirar as máscaras. Escovou o cabelo e saiu do Santuário dos Cavaleiros de Prata.

**Hacía calor en el bar, no recuerdo cuando fue  
**_(Estava quente no bar, não lembro quando aconteceu)_

**Estaba sentado en la barra y ahí me la encontré**

_(Ela estava sentada na barra e foi aí que a achei)  
_

Entrou em ''Gynecée''. A boate estava cheia de fumaça e muitas garotas dançavam na pistas, sós ou entre elas. Nenhum homem.  
June foi pedir alguma coisa antes de partir à caça. Ficou olhando uma menina que nunca antes vira por ali. A moça levantou o olhar, e encontrou os olhos azuis de June. Abaixou os olhos rapidamente. A loira sentou-se na barra.

-Oi, Alaida. Dois coquetes Bloody Mary1, por favor a linda barman ruiva sorriu.

-Oi, June! Como vai? Que tal o treinamento?

-Bem, é duro, mas necessário quase tanto como se divertir, não é mesmo? E você?

-Já esta vendo, bom, vejo que está sem companhia. Normal em você. Sempre pedindo um copo para a amante misteriosa.Alaida pôs dois copos de um líquido vermelho perto de June Quer fazer uma conquista, né?

-Como sempre. Tenho alguém em mente. Quem é essa garota que esta alí sentada só? Aquela de cabelos pretos.

-Ah, ela, pobrezinha, veio esquecer a magoa com Cointreau2, mas não ficou bêbada. Parece que não gosta muito de beber mesmo. É estrangeira. Veio aqui por um Cavaleiro que finalmente a deixou. Não acho bom você querê-la... está muito machucada.

-Brigada, moçinha, sei que me aconselhou que não fora, mas tenho uma experiência em corações partidos. Tchau, a gente se vê.

June levantou e foi ao outro lado do bar com dois copos de bebida.

**Llevaba un cartel pegado en la frente  
**(_Tinha um papel posto na testa)_

**Se busca perrito caliente que me quiera ciegamente  
**(_Procuro__ cachorrinho quente que me queira loucamente)_

**Usaba perfume caro, vestía de Goldpierre  
**(_Usava perfume caro, vestia de Goldepierre)_

**Llevaba diez días llorando y apenas sin comer**

(_Estava dez dias chorando e quase sem comer)_

O garota em questão estava sentada em um grande sofá vermelho e confortável. Tinha o olhar perdido. Viu sem se alterar como a desconhecida dos olhos de mar, sentava-se do seu lado.

-Oi, como vai? Nova por aqui? Disse sorrindo

-Olhe, eu não quero lhe ofender. É sério, mas…não é um bom dia para falar comigo. Não estou muito bem, entende?

A morena falou isso com uma voz baixa e triste depois mexeu com seus longos cabelos.

-Não faz mal, eu só pensei que queria companhia. Como se chama?

-Shunrei, e realmente lhe digo que quero estar sozinha.

Shun lhe falara de Sunrei, a ex de Shiryu.

Shunrei mas voce é…a garota…do Dragão, não é mesmo?

Shunrei queria morrer de vergonha. Sim, era a prometida do Santo de Dragão, antes de que percebesse que realmente amava Mu de Áries. E de que Mu correspondesse ao amor de Shiryu.

-Sim, sou a tola que ele deixou por Áries, nada contra Mu. -Respondeu com um tom sarcástico.

June sorriu.

-Não faz mal. Shun me contou você quer voltar à China, é verdade?

-Sim, mas acho que ficarei por aqui, mestre Dohko não irá a lugar algum, ele quer ficar com Shion, e Shiryu…Hum…prefiro não falar dele. E não quero ficar sozinha no meio da foresta da China. Tem muito trabalho nesta cidade, acho que posso achar alguma coisa. Onde conheceu Shun?- perguntou, desesperada por trocar de tema.

-No meu treinamento, na ilha de Andrômeda.

Um silêncio estabeleceu-se. Nenhuma sabia bem o que dizer. Shunrei olhou para sua acompanhante. Linda, loira... e até agora parecia querer algo com ela. Shunrei não se sentia pronta. Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido.

-Como foi que terminaram?- a voz da garota era calma como se estivese preguntando o que achava do clima.

Shunrei não respondeu. Não tinha dito que não queria falar disso? Que mania dessa garota de se meter em sua vida. Era que por acaso não entendia indiretas?

**Contaba que el amor la estaba matando  
**(_Contava que o amor a estava matando)_

**Decía que un hombre no sabía tratar a una mujer**

(_Dizia que um homem não sabia tratar uma mulher)_

-Eu… foi horrível.- Shunrei não sabia que estava fazendo, talvez fosse a bebida que June lhe deu - Só foi até lá e disse. '' Eu amo Mu, tente entender…'' eu sorri, disse que esta tudo bem, que entendia. Dei os parabens, a ele.

Ela parou, os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas agora. As lágrimas começaram a cair.

-Depois saí correndo e chorei toda a noite. Já passaram dez dias e ainda choro por um idiota. Mas também, eu mereço, né? Não devia ter jogado toda minha vida fora por sua causa.

-Não acho que tenha jogado toda sua vida fora. -Disse June tentando acalmar o choro da garota.

-Joguei fora, sim! Na infância só brincava com ele, falava com ele, mas tá, era criança. Na adolescência curava suas feridas, e vivia pensando em que poderia ajudar a que ele se sentisse melhor. Nunca liguei para Oko que sempre demostrou amor por mim. Era um besta, isso sim. Mas me amava. Coisa que Shiryu nunca, nunca fez e eu nunca quis ver. Depois eu passei parte da minha juventude esperando que voltasse a Rozan. Sabe? Eu acho que poucas garotas seriam tão tolas como eu para aguentar o que aguentei.

June segurou a mão de Shunrei com carinho, e acariciou suavemente. Com a sua outra mão a garota de cabelos pretos secou as lágrimas, surprendendo-se da sua capacidade para se humilhar totalmente diante de uma completa desconhecida.

Mas também, ela era a primerira pessoa que se importava com ela desde que sua relação com Shiryu terminou, e além do mais, os Bloody Mary deixam em um estado horrivel.

-Não foi tola, só…tinha uma ilusão.

Shunrei sorriu apertando a mão branca na sua.

-É, acho que como ele sempre foi distante acabei fazendo desse garoto o homem perfeito, sem perceber seus erros, mas não tive tempo de me desiludir, até que foi tarde.

-Sabe, as coisas nunca são como imaginamos.

-Tem razão.

Ficaram un momento de mãos dadas, sem perceber o mundo ao redor delas, só sentindo-se em paz.

**Y mira chica, si buscas un chico para siempre  
**_(Olha menina, se você procura um garoto para sempre.)_

Que ni beba ni fume y ni le guste la música estridente 

(_Que não beba não fume nem goste de musica estridente)_

**Que sólo piense en ti, que muera por tu amor  
**(_Que só pense em você, que mora por seu amor)_

Te digo que romeo y Julieta no eran de este planeta 

(_Te digo que Romeo e Julieta não eram desse planeta)_

-Quer dançar?

June ofereceu sua mão à chinesa. Ela fitou-a um momento e pegou a mão. A loira levou-a à pista. Dançavam quase separadas, só de mãos dadas. Shunrei estava surpresa com ela mesma, não se imaginava dançando quando saiu a um bar. Segurando as mãos de uma estranha, às vezes as coisas aconteciam assim, sem avisar. Quando a música parou Shunrei foi se sentar. June foi junto. Falaram de banalidades, do calor da Grecia, da música, da máscara das Amazonas.

-Você gosta de levar isso em seu rosto, June?

-Gostar, gostar eu não gosto, mas tenho.

-Entendo.

June estava feliz dos progressos com Shunrei, ela era uma garota inteligente, estava desiludida, mas parecia que havia química entre elas.

-Faz muito barulho aqui. Vamos conversar lá fora?

-Sim.

Saíram e June levou a sua amiga para perto de uma fonte. Na noite a água não caía. A fonte era de pedra e o Amor esculpido na pedra segurava o pesçoço de um cisne cinza. A loira passou um dedo pela superfície da água, adorava essa sensação. Shunrei sorria.

-June, não tem que botar sua máscara, agora que estamos fora do ''Gynecée''?

-Não, não preciso, aqui na Vila das Amazonas podemos andar sem máscara, passado das nove horas.

Ficaram em silêncio, olhando a lua. June mergulhou a mão na água e jogou um pouco no rosto de Shunrei. Ela riu e também jogou algumas gotas em June. Ela respondeu atirado muito água em cima de Shunrei.

-Zeus, que está fazendo?

-Molhando você. Você também me molhou.

A chinesa riu de novo, June a puxou perto de si e apertou os cabelos para tirar o excesso de água. Com a mão molhada June foi soltando, devagar, os cabelos de Shunrei. Eles cairam na face ligeramente vermelha da moça.

-Você fica linda com os cabelos molhados.

June passou rapidamente uma mão ao redor das cadeiras da amiga, chegou perto dela e beijou os lábios belos e vermelhos. A morena começou a corresponder suavemente, com carinho, esquecendo por um momento todos seus problemas e tristezas. Shunrei abriu ligeiramente as pálpebras, percebendo o que fazia. Desfez o abraço e separou-se de June rapidamente. Fitou os olhos azuis, assutada.

**De la barra de ése bar ella volvió a llorar_  
_**_(Na barra daquele bar, ela tornou a curar)_

**Se había creído la historia de Julieta y Romeo**

_(Acreditava na história de Julieta e Romeo)_

-Que está fazendo agora?

Shunrei gritou e levantou-se, dando as costas à sua companheira e abraçando-se. Fechou os olhos com procupação. Estava, muito confusa.

-Eu não pensei que você ia reagir assim.

A moça de cabelos pretos abaixou a cabeça e respondeu com uma voz suave, mas firme. Estava visivelmente zangada.

-Eu estou me recuperando de uma desiluçao amorosa. Estamos bem, muito bem tenho que dizer. Mas voce não podia esperar um pouco. Gostei dos momentos com você, mas não estou pronta para um relacionamento. De fato não sei se um dia estarei.

-Está exagerando. Se não quiser estar comigo eu entendo, mas dizer que não vai amar de novo em toda sua vida, por causa de uma pessoa que não soube te apreciar é demais.

A garota moveu seus longos cabelos pretos, em sinal de negação, girou-se para encarar os olhos de June. Em seu olhar, havia tristeza e um pouco de raiva. A loira não pôde deixar de pensar que, com esse cabelo meio desarrumado e esse olhar, Shunrei estava linda.

-Porque faz isto? Você só quer um beijo e depois talvez dormir comigo. Porque perde seu tempo falando comigo? Tem muitas meninas lá dentro.

June levantou-se e aproximou-se da morena.

-É aí que você se engana. Diz que eu só quero uns beijos e um amor de uma noite, mas está enganada. Eu costumo fazer isso, mas só porque minhas amantes querem o mesmo. Mas quando falei com você, quando beijei sua boca… entendi que poderia achar mais do que simples paixão. Você nao é como elas. É especial.

**Le dije chica verás, si te sirve de consuelo  
**_(Falei, garota, olhe, se serve de consolo)_

**Yo busco perrita caliente que me quiera locamente  
**_(Eu procuro cachorinha quente que me queira loucamente)_

Te digo que Romeo y Julieta no eran de este planeta 

(_Digo-te que Romeo e Julieta não eram deste planeta)_

-Talvez não seja um cavaleiro divino com armadura verde, talvez não seja um herói de Contos de Fadas, não acredito nisso, sabe? Mas sou uma garota, uma Amazona, que quer que você não lhe dê um fora.

Shunrei sorriu. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que alguem lhe declarava, alguma coisa. June acariciou a face da amiga com carinho. A chinesa deixou-se abraçar e beijar. Talvez devesse esquecer o pasado e ver em que daria esses beijos. June tinha razão, os heróis de Contos de Fadas não existiam. Mas ali havia uma garota de carne e osso que parecia gostar dela.

-Ainda estou esperando resposta.

-June, você é a garota mais estranha que já conheci. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca pensei que alguém chegaria aqui e fizese o que você fez.

June, apenas sorriu.

- E isso é bom ou ruim ?

- Sabe que eu não sei ? Mas acho que é bom. Se você não fosse assim, duvido que pensaria em lhe dar uma chance.

-Está me dando uma chance?

Shunrei não respondeu. June passou um braço por trás das costas da garota, ela não pôs resistência. A loira atreveu-se a beijá-la. Shunrei correspondeu com intensidade e paixão. As línguas se encontravam e se separavam. Separando-se, olharam-se, com um pouco de medo e excitação. Shunrei pensava que talvez deveria esquecer seu passado e pensar em um futuro. June tinha na sua frente uma oportunidade que era melhor não perder. Mas as duas concordavam em que esse poderia ser o começo de algo grande.

* * *

1: Bloody Mary, un coctel vermelho muito forte. Feito principalmente de suco de tomate, suco de limão e Vodka.

2: Cointreau, licor frances feito de pele de laranjas.

Então, gostaram, nao gostaram? Custa nada comentar.


End file.
